nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Bam
is a Famicom Disk System game developed by HAL Laboratory. Plot Bam is a side-view action RPG of a boy on a journey to undo the transformation of his parents into giant lizards, caused by a race called 'Domes'. These Domes have also locked away parts of the world and populated it with violent monsters. The boy starts his journey in his home village, and must leave it to the main world containing forests, deserts and castles. Armed with only a small dagger and shield, the boy exits his village to enter a forest in the main world. Defeating enemies makes them drop Fire, which is the currency in this world. With fire you can buy items from shops. The main world is circular, eventually rejoining if you go far enough left or right. Exits take you to shops and dungeons. Dungeons may either be single level straight forward levels or multi-level mazes with elevators and treasure. Different dungeons may require different items to traverse, with some needing keys found in the dungeon to unlock barriers in the same dungeon. At the end of dungeons different bosses are waiting. Once you defeat a boss, a portion of the main world is unlocked, making the main world larger with new exits and monsters. Background of Clear: Ocassionally when exiting a dungeon after beating a boss, the main world will appear in black and white, and a monster assassin will fight with Ritra. Ritra will not be able to return to Boruto Village or any other exits from the main world until the assassin is defeated, at which point color returns to the main world. By the way, it takes a village to develop into every going to Clear the Domes World, Shop also be built. But we will fight with Domes by some of Domes World, can not be beat. In this case, when he does not have to Miss the Domes World is not in that you have Clear, the game does not proceed. It is possible to face the mother returned to the original form when you return to the Home with all the Domes World from then allowed to appear Final Dungeon by Clear to Boruto Village. When talking to mothers who returned to the original form it is possible to obtain the Magic Sword. The Domes you are in the deepest part of Final Dungeon can greet the Ending if defeat in Magic Sword. It can Date Save and talk to his father who is in Home. The decreased was Life to recover and talk to mothers who are in the Home. Story Endless Road, Story of his land separated by Endless Time. The Greening Earth, the Flowers Blooming in the Field, all the living things, burn their life under Melabone's Reason. Of course, Life is Flame, Flame is the source of everything. But don't forget, where the fire shines, there must always be Deep Darkness. I'm singing now, before the Sun of the West Sky loses its Light. The eternal Fire that burns everything, All Darkness, and the story of Bam. "Battle began on the day when Bone, the fifth Planet from Sun (Mölln), was so scattered.At the moment Space dyed Crimson, a Dragon from Bone flew to the land.Dragon's spitting Flame unleashed Hiboria's Ice and revived many lives.Eventually, the Dragon was tired of flying and died, leaving Two Egg in Born Stell's Forest.One is Domes and one is Melnibone.It's Brother, but it's the opposite Destiny.Two Power battles, where only the Flame of Mölln knows…. " Bam has been told many times over and over again since his childhood to tell the story of the beginning, as described by Father and Mother. But from today, it's Bam's turn to tell the Children at Village this story. Today is Bam's Birthday. At age 15, Bam is recognized as a full-fledged "Fireman." Early in the morning, Bam left Village and went to Born Stell's Forest to get the Armor Insect's Shell. Fireman attaches Armor Insect Flame Work to Head. Bam finds Armor Insect as good as Father and hurries to My Home with a light step. "Unbelievable……" Bam is nervous even though there is no One in Village. Father, Mother?! Before Bam rushed in, My Home retained its appearance. Preparation Inside was a Two Monster-Bam holding up, staring at the reluctant Monster Eye. Familiar Four Eye ... The Monsters were the unusual appearance of Father and Mother. Domes, who suddenly hit Village, contained the Villagers in Different Space and turned Father and Mother into Monster for fear of Flame used by Bam Clan. Mother "Get Back The Magic Sword From The Litra." Father "Root Out Clan of The Evil Domes and Open Our World Fight Bam." Bam hears everything and prepares for Battle. Bam "unforgivable.Domes, never forgive ... " Bam wears Armor Insect's Head Gear. Flame dwells in Eye. Main Characters *Bam Enemies *Negon *Domes *Litra *Babra External links *Gamefaqs de:Fire Bam Category:Famicom Disk System games Category:1988 video games Category:HAL Laboratory games